Staring contest
by Calieut
Summary: Por qué intentas protegerme? - Dijo Sully. Kellam bajó la mirada. No intentaba protegerla, una chica tan fuerte puede defenderse sola. Tal vez lo que quería era impresionarla.


Cuando te acostumbras a ser invisible lo llevas todo mejor.

Los enemigos no te ven: Ni se inmutan de que estás allí. Gritas, agitas tus brazos, hasta te acercas a explicarles que en unos momentos vas a clavarles una lanza en el lugar donde más te apetezca, y aún así consigues darles un susto cuando les atacas.

Porque nadie puede verte.

Y puedes ocultarte en el cuartel cuando no te apetece luchar: No se dan cuenta de que faltas.

Y, si tienes sed de pelea, si te apetece levantarte y luchar por lo que te parece justo, puedes hacerlo: Nadie se percatará de que estás allí. Ni siquiera Chrom, aquel chico que solo te invoca para matar resurrectos.

Y, si haces algo mal, nadie irá a echarte la bronca.

Quizás porque no se acuerdan de que estás ahí.

Pero, volviendo al tema inicial, ser invisible no tiene casi inconvenientes. Es más, es genial.

O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse Kellam. Porque siempre hay que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas y actuar de forma positiva. Porque hay gente mucho peor que tú, ¿eh? Porque mientras seas como seas, da igual todo.

No, no da igual.

Porque para Sully también era invisible.

Porque daba igual cómo luchara, el color de su armadura (se compró una roja, el color favorito de la chica) o las veces que intentara hablarla.

Porque Sully no le veía ni le escuchaba. O le ignoraba.

No fue dificil escuchar los gritos que provenían de Yllistol. Habían aparecido resurectos por todo el lugar. Naturalmente Chrom dejó de lado todo lo que tenía que hacer y se dirigió hacia alli con su equipo. Kellam recogió su lanza de hierro y se puso su armadura para después correr detrás de sus amigos. No era tan rápido como el resto y siempre solía quedarse atrás.

Y, en cuanto llegó a Yllistol la vió. Con una lanza de plata (dominaba mejor que él aquel arma), el pelo alborotado (sabía perfectamente que ella pasaba de peinarse, le daba igual como le viese el resto), con cuatro enemigos alrededor (era muy lanzada, le daba igual si arriesgaba su vida) y con el idiota de Virion detrás de ella (El peliazul llevaba prendado de la pelirroja desde que la vio).

El arquero iba acercándose cada vez más a la chica como si aquella pequeña batalla fuese un juego para lucirse. Y, cuando estuvo a su lado, empezó a decirle esas típicas frases que le decía a todas, al tiempo que la pelirroja le ignoraba.

Kellam se había quedado parado observándolos, hasta que recordó que estaba en el campo de batalla. Luego se acordó de que, aunque estuviera quieto, no le iban a atacar. Los enemigos no solían verle.

Aún así, empuñó su lanza, irritado. No se enfadaba NUNCA, de hecho ni siquiera estaba del todo enfadado, pero no era justo que la pelirroja le hiciera más caso a un mujeriego que a él.

Virion trataba de lanzar flechas solo cuando Sully le miraba aunque fuese de reojo, y después, cuando no le prestaba atención, tomaba una poción y trataba de recuperarse de los ataques.

Menos mal que a Sully no le interesaba esa clase de personas...

No fue complicado acabar con los resurrectos. Aparecían muy a menudo, pero eran muy débiles. Solían aprovechar para mejorar sus habilidades con el arma, y para ganar un poco de experiencia para los combates importantes. Kellam fue al cuartel a relajarse, a quitarse esa pesada armadura y guardar sus pertenencias para irse a su tienda.

Entró en el cuartel y lo primero que vio fue a la persona que más ganas tenía de ver. Lo segundo que vio fue a la persona que más odiaba.

-Hoy has estado increíble, Sully. Verte realizar tales movimientos con tanta naturalidad... Eres como una mariposa que d...

-¡Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente! ¿Por qué estabas tan pegado a mí?

-Bueno, toda dama necesita un hombre fuerte a su lado que la proteja...

-Aquí la que protege soy YO, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito la ayuda de un crío disparando flechitas. No soy frágil ni delicada como las chicas que estas acostumbrado a... Arg.

-Tranquilízate, mi bella dama. Te ves todavía más guapa cuando te enfadas.

Kellam sintió ganas de clavarle una lanza entre las piernas a aquel chico. Desgraciadamente, eran del mismo bando. Y, por una desgracia aún mayor, si Sully quisiera que Virion tuviera una lanza en el cuerpo ya la tendría, y no le apetecía que aquella chica tan especial se enfadase con él también.

-Hasta Chrom está recibiendo ayuda de una chica. Una estratega muy interesante...

-Tsk...

-Que no es de mi estilo. Porque solo tengo ojos para tí, mi amada.

-¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza y a qué nivel?

-Y, si me permite decirlo...

-Mejor vete, tengo que entrenar.

-No necesitas entrenar. Ya te lo he dicho, voy a estar al lado de mi amada para protegerla, a pesar de no quieras.

-Antes que a tí escogería a una nodriza con niño para protegerme.

-¿Acaso me estás retando? Debajo de mi ternura se encuentra una bestia capaz de derribar todo un ejercito.

-¿Y por qué rechazaste el duelo al que te desafió el enemigo aquel cuando yo no miraba?

-¡Eso fue sentido común! ¿Por qué debería haber aceptado?

-¿Es por qué yo no estaba mirando?

-¡Soy un heroe! Al no atacarle, le he salvado la vida.

-Son enemigos. Es más, son RESURRECTOS. Hay que cargarselos a todos. Creo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de héroe.

-¡Me ofendéis, señorita! Si él te hubiera desafiado a vos, no habría habido fuerza terrenal capaz de detenerme.

-Eres un idiota. Un idiota, un engreído, un creido, un mujeriego y un idiota. ¡Idiota!

Kellam dejó su lanza en la estantería, recogió un libro de la librería y se dirigió a la puerta. No quería escuchar más.

-Aunque no puedo negar que el resto de la batalla no estuviste mal. Incluso... Tengo ganas de verte combatir mañana.

-¡Te complaceré con mi arte! ¡Tienes mi palabra!

Desgraciadamente, había escuchado eso.

Había logrado impresionar a aquella chica, y a él ni siquiera lo había visto.

Pues mañana iba a verle.

Fue a su tienda de campaña, decidido. Esta vez iba a ser él el que luchara al lado de la pelirroja, el que hiciera que se enojara y el que hiciera que admitiese que no lo había hecho nada mal.

Le entraron ganas de entrenar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya había guardado su lanza y no le apetecía volver a entrar en el cuartel. Bueno, si, se moría de ganas por volver a ver a la pelirroja. Pero... No quería seguir escuchando al idiota de pelo azul.

Así que se resigno a echarse en su saco y leer aquel libro que Lucina le había traido del futuro.

En realidad Kellam no estaba tan solo. Chrom, aunque no se acordara mucho de él, estaba a su lado siempre que lo veía. Y Frederick, que quería aprender a ser invisible para adentrarse en el campo de batalla sin ser visto, y que le pedía constantemente al joven que le enseñase sus tácticas. Además, se llevaba bien con Stahl, el único que se preocupaba por él durante las batallas y sabía mejor que nadie que bajo ese aspecto sereno había un chico lleno de nervios y miedica, al que le temblaba el cuerpo debajo de la armadura cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien unos centímetros más alto que él.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Hoy vamos a entrenar, aprovechando que no hay ningún problema!


End file.
